


Red

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Tumblr prompts [8]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: And crimson red stains her chest
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Tumblr prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838878
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Red

Madelyn doesn't ask him to kill, not outright. No, she drops subtle hints of who she wants out of the way and gets them out of the way. 

Sometimes, like tonight Madelyn likes to get her own hands dirty. The difference between the two styles is that he kills quickly, whereas she takes her time. Slow and sweet, sadistic in every second.

Homelander relishes in these moments; he loves to watch Madelyn work. The way she moves like a predator, the blade she slices down the person skin. Who they are is irrelevant. He doesn't care who they are. No, at this moment all he cares about is watching her.

Her chest rises and falls in excitement, cheeks a soft pink. Here in this moment, she can be free, no need to wear a mask and pretend she's someone different.

A splash of blood hits her face, another on her cleavage. Homelander wants to wipe away the blood from Madelyn's flesh with his tongue. He wonders if he were to ask would she let him.

Homelander thinks probably no, and asking would shatter the atmosphere they have at this moment. So Homelander waits. Patient and absorbed in what Madelyn is doing.


End file.
